Big Daddy Problems
by P1raten
Summary: Vad händer om man rövar bort en lillasyster utan att döda Big Daddy'n? Man får enormt mycket trubbel.


"Skynda på, Big Daddy'n får inte se oss nu!"

John tittade skräckslaget på sin kamrat.

"Men vad ska vi göra då!? Vi kan inte bara springa, då hör han oss och _dödar_ oss."

Peter tittade sig omkring i garderoben dom satt gömda i.

"Här" sa Peter "Använd denna"

Peter höll fram en skiftnyckel. John tittade frågande på honom.

"Vi kan inte döda en Big Daddy med den här! Vi behöver en shotgun med minst femton electric bucks."

Peter höll upp sin andra han där han höll en shotgun och pekade sedan på hyllan ovanför. Där låg ett magasin där det stog "Electric Bucks". Peter log. John skadade på huvudet och läthöra en suck.

"Du vill använda mej som lockbete, eller hur?"

Peter nickade långsamt. John tittade ut genom springan i garderoben. Där, lite längre ner i korridoren såg han Big Daddy'n.

"Allt detta är ditt fel" viskade John argt "Om du inte hade "rövat bort" lillasyster'n så hade detta aldrig hänt!"

"Jag som du var i ett stort behov av ADAM!" 

Nu kände dom vibrationerna i golvet, Big Daddy'n kom allt närmare. John tittade ut genom springan igen. Big Daddy'n var ungefär tjugo meter ifrån dom nu. Han tittade förbi Big Daddy'n och fick se en "Gatherer's Garden". Han tittade storögt på Peter, som tittade frågande tillbaka. John vinkade till sig Peter och också han tittade ut genom springan. 

"Ser du den?" frågade John.

"Off course!"

John tittade ner i golvet. Dom behövde komma upp med en plan! Om dom skulle..

Innan John visste ordet av hade Peter sparkat upp dörren och riktat shotgunnen mot Big Daddy'n vars "ögon" nu skiftade färg från grönt till rött. 

Peter sköt ett skott mot Big Daddyn's huvud. Medans John rusade mot den med skiftnyckeln i högsta hugg. Han förberrede ett slag mot Big Daddy'n som fortfarande hade kramprykningar efter elschocken han fått av skottet. Han träffade Big Daddyn's huvud hårt, eller det verkade i alla fall så. 

Precis efter det första lyckade slaget slutade Big Daddyn's kramprykningar och han höjde sin borr i hopp om att kunna genomborra John. 

Bakom honom hördes ett skott på nytt som nu Peter hade avlossat. Denna gång klarade Big Daddy'n av attacken utan några kramrykningar. Och måttade nu ett "slag" med sin borr mot Johns huvud. 

I sista sekund lyckades han höja handen framför huvudet, och istället för att få borren i skallen fick han den i handen.

Han gav till ett skrik. Bet ihop tänderna och tittade argt på Big Daddy'n. Han sparkade till Big Daddy'n i magen, detta fick den att backa några steg. Tillräkligt långt för att John skulle kunna springa iväg. 

Nu hördes ännu ett skott och detta träffade det jättelika monstret i magen. Denna gång genomfors den av enorma rykningar. John – som hade ramlat – tog sej på fötter och sprang mot den lysande "Gatherer's Garden".

När han kom fram tryckte han in ena handen i ett av hålen, valde plasmiden "Teleport" och kände hur all ADAM bokstavligen drogs ut ur honom. Även fast han fann det tillfredställande att ha ADAM i kroppen ville han komma härifrån. 

Han började nu springa tillbaka mot Peter som fortfarande stod och sköt för allt han var värd. Han kastade en blick mot den springande John.

"Skynda dej för helvete, jag kan inte hålla honom länge till!"

När han var halvvägs till Peter hörde han en förfälig röst som han önskade han hade slupit höra. _"Skynda på Mr.B, änglar väntar inte på slöfockar."_ En till Big Daddy! Med en lillasyster.

"Peter förfan sluta skjut!"

Men hans hesa skrik nådde inte fram. Om Peter av misstag råkade träffa antingen lillasystern eller Big Daddy'n skull det innebära katastrof. 

Att ha _en _Big Daddy efter sig var som att smeta in sig med honung vid en bikupa. _Men_, att ha _två _Big Daddys's efter sig var som att gå runt med en eldkastare på en bensinmack!

Han började springa igen mot Peter skrikande: _"Peter sluta skjut". _Men Big Daddyn's vrålande överröstade honom bara.

När han var cirka en halv meter från Peter skrek han i hans öra.

"Din döva jävel, sluta skjut!"

Peter skrek till.

"Akta!"

Han slog till John i magen så att han vek sig dubbelt. Detta precis i tid för att undvika ett slag från Big Daddy'n. 

Samtidigt som han sträkte ut sin hand till John riktade han ett nytt skott med shotgunnen mot Big Daddy'n.

John – som höll sig hårt om magen – förmådde sig att sträcka ut en av sina händer. Peter drog upp honom på fötter.

"Sluta"

Detta hade bara varit som en viskning, som Peter knappt hörde.

"Sluta skjut"

Peter tittade förvånat på honom.

"Big Daddy"

Peter tittade storögt på John, han hade helt glömt bort Big Daddy'n. Han vred på huvudet mot Big Daddyn's håll men försent. 

Big Daddy'n hade förberett ett slag med den normala handen och skulle träffa Peter.

"Oh shit…"

Med en enorm kraft slungades Peter iväg mot andra sidan korridoren, slog i väggen och landade framför den lysande "Gatherer's Garden". 

Han satte båda händerna i golvet, och andades djupa andetag. Han lyfte huvudet och såg hur Big Daddy'n med ofattbar snabbhet kom imot honom.

Den gigantiska dykaren öppnade sin normala hand, höjde den en aning. Och när den var framme tog den – med enorm styrka – tag i hans huvud.

Peter lät höra ett stön.

Med ofantlig kraft trykte han in Peter's huvud i väggen, och skapade ett hål. När han drog loss honom från väggen så hade två av Peter's tänder lossnat.

Han hörde ett mänskligt skrik bakom sig och försökte rikta blicken mot det hållet ljudet hade kommit ifrån.

Där, en bit bort i korridoren såg han John komma springande med shotgunnen.

"Släpp honom skrek John för full hals. Men Big Daddy'n ignorerade honom.

John sprang fram till Big Daddy'n och satte shotgunnen mot dens huvud och tryckte av.

Big Daddyn's ögon skiftade från rött till gult till svart. Med en enorm duns föll den ner på marken, först på knäna sedan på magen.

John kastade ifrån sig shotgunnen.


End file.
